Untouchable
by thebrunetteone
Summary: They glitter and glow so much that it hurts to look at them.


**Disclaimer:** I think you know the line by now

**Title: **Untouchable

**Summary:** They glitter and glow so much that it hurts to look at their perfection

_Just a warning to those of you who are offended by strong language: it does appear towards the end of this piece._

_

* * *

_

They are untouchable.

All eyes are automatically drawn to them when they enter a room, but people cannot stare for long, because they glitter and glow so much that it hurts to look at their perfection.

They do not cuddle and kiss passionately and call each other by soppy, overused pet names, because they are seemingly above that. The cynics would like to believe that they are only together because neither could think of anyone else remotely close to being in their league.

Effortlessly, Lucius epitomizes all that is enviable. Renowned for his superior intellect and respected for his awe-inspiring skills on the Quidditch pitch, he emanates power, calm, and a cool confidence that could be called arrogance.

His friends are more like blind followers. Even Rudolphus, who is perhaps the only one who can rival him in wit and wealth, will not act without Lucius' smooth nod of approval. In the clouded eyes of his fellow students, Lucius is a god amongst men.

Although they are loath to admit it, his fan-girls can think of only one girl who comes close to equalling his perfection.

They would prefer it if she was more like her sisters, of course, but Narcissa Black is hardly one to succumb to psychopathic outbursts or bouts of over-friendliness to Mudbloods. Narcissa Black – Cissy to those who are lucky enough to be graced with her tentative friendship – is the sole reason that many girls skipped dessert (or perhaps dinner entirely). Her voice is too clear, too mellifluous to be real. Her skin, not once marred by the slightest blemish, could only be the product of countless charms. And it is impossible that she could really be that intelligent – surely her parents are paying the professors off, to hide her dimwittedness. The mere mention of her name shames other pureblooded girls.

She cannot be real.

* * *

It is only in secluded corners of the library, swathed in the welcome darkness, that the facade – for that is what it is – begins to slip, although it is ever so slight.

Lucius can barely see her through the heavy, stale darkness, even though he knows she is less than an arm's length away. It is only her hair that glints slightly, like winking stars on a winter's night. He suddenly feels a surge of emotion – he cannot fathom how she makes him _feel_ so much at once – and he breaks the silence.

"Cissa," he breathes, quietly. He cannot see the faint glow on her cheeks when he calls her that. She doesn't respond, but he knows that she is listening.

"You are so beautiful." He rolls his eyes. He sounds like all the other idiots. _How does she disarm him so?_

She laughs softly; no more than a rhythmic exhalation.

"You can't even see me, Lucius."

"But I know that you are. You're by far the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts." A moment of consideration. "In the world, actually."

This time her laughter rings out, wind chimes in a breeze.

"You're off form, Lucius." She clicks her tongue as if to emphasise her point.

"I have other things on my mind."

"Such as?" He can feel her breath on his face now; she is leaning tantalisingly close.

"Such as the fact the fact that I love you."

It is the first time he has said this word in front of her – and in a sudden moment of uncharacteristic insecurity he wishes he could suck it back in. Because _fuck_, what if she does not feel the same? Worse, what if she _laughs _in his face? Oh shit. He wonders if he should quickly Obliviate her -

"I know."

Now he really feels stupid. Surely this was not how it normally went? Then again, they are far from normal. But how can she not feel _some_ sort of affection for him? He's _Lucius _bloody _Malfoy_. There isn't a being on Earth who could rival him; surely she knew that? Perhaps she is not as intelligent as she appears –

"I love you, too."

Silently, he exhales in relief.

"I had you worried there, didn't I?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Cissa."

She leans in until her warm lips are a word apart from his.

"I love you, Lucius Malfoy. _I love you_," she whispers, and Lucius is startled by the fervour of her tone.

He smiles into her lips and kisses her in a manner that is thoroughly indecent.

She is not nearly as cold as she seems.

* * *

**Author's Note:** (not that anyone ever reads these) Hope it was okay. It was a first.


End file.
